<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feeling this by joong_time_rush (rare_cat_meme)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634772">feeling this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rare_cat_meme/pseuds/joong_time_rush'>joong_time_rush (rare_cat_meme)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys in Skirts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Discovery, Smut, exploring boundaries, hongjoong supportive bf, yunho is cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rare_cat_meme/pseuds/joong_time_rush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Burying his face in his hands, Yunho groans in emotional distress, resting his weight on the table as he hears the continuous chatter of the busy café.</p><p>“Am I really going to have to sit Hongjoong down, look at his face and tell him I want him to fuck me while we both wear skirts?”</p><p>He peaks from his fort of shame to find Yeosang still staring at him with that same neutral expression.</p><p>“Yeah buddy.”</p><p>or, Yunho's been skirting around this topic for way too long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feeling this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>brought to u from my grandma's kitchen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was weird at first, at least for Yunho. The desire to do so was there, but he lacked the courage to 1. ask if it was normal, 2. the confidence to try and 3. had no clue where to even acquire such a thing. Still, the curiosity was too much and with time to spare on a weekend that Hongjoong spent working away in his studio, Yunho turned to a youtube tutorial with a pair of scissors, needle and thread. The first try was sloppy and uneven but it satisfied the crave - </span>
  <em>
    <span>partly. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fabric is thin and cheap, not even properly black, but the makeshift circle skirt is there and Yunho’s cheeks burn bright, from excitement, a vague sense of shame but mostly wonder, as he tries it on. He stares at himself in the mirror for a while. His legs look amazing, somehow longer and tempting. There’s a giddy feeling in his gut as he sits by the end of the bed, crossing legs as he watches the fabric inches higher up his thigh. He feels delectable in the best possible way. Yunho’s mind runs a thousand miles per hour as he processes the emotions running through him. Discarding the diy skirt on the dark corner of the closet, Yunho hopes Hongjoong can’t tell the turmoil going on inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✦</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s hand is comfortably resting on Yunho’s upper thigh, a grounding hold as they watch a film while cuddling on the couch. Yunho has long stopped paying attention to the screen, his sole focus being on the tiny but firm hand that’s painfully slowly caressing just under the hem of his sleeping shorts. It’s taking all of his might to not flip, but Hongjoong is almost asleep and Yunho feels bad to disturb him. He tries not to think about how the skirt he made hit about the same length when he sat on the bed. Biting his lip, Yunho tries to focus on the film, burying himself deeper into Hongjoong’s arms. He hums back, satisfied and he drops a sloppy kiss on top of Yunho’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✦</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t think about the skirtcident for a while. Life picks up and Yunho doesn’t have time to even consider asking Hongjoong about. And something happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Hongjoong says casually, a pleated black skirt over his suit trousers as he stares at himself in the full length hall mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho has to physically hold his jaw from dropping on the floor. He feels his cheeks heat up and buries his face under the blanket in his lap, grumbling as an answer. Hongjoong raises a brow at him, observing quietly until a smug smile blooms on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like it,” he singsongs, skipping as he joins Yunho on the couch, the smug turning vaguely evil. He twirls fast enough for the skirt to rise and Yunho whines, going fully under the blanket. Hongjoong cackles like a villain, no mercy and Yunho hears the tell tale sound of a zipper being undone and fabric rustling. “What about now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting his eyes above the blanket, Yunho finds Hongjoong with his hands on his waist, skirt on and the trousers gone. His legs are pale and covered with a thin layer of hair. Yunho thinks he’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong doesn’t even flinch when Yunho launches himself at him, laughing breathlessly as Yunho attempts to devour him whole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✦</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is this a thing now?” Hongjoong asks, voice a little hoarse as he lies on his back, nothing on except the black skirt and Yunho’s face buried in his crotch. He hums in return, lazily mouthing at Hongjoong’s oversensitive dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sucking slowly, Yunho watches Hongjoong’s thighs tense, short gasps leaving his mouth. He comes once again, a choked whine, face flushed red and sticky with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Yunho whispers elusively before dropping a kiss where Hongjoong’s thigh meets his hip. His mind supplies the image of himself in the discarded skirt in the closet. He almost mentions it but when he looks back at Hongjoong, he’s asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✦</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see the problem,” Yeosang says as he sips from his latte. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coffee shop is bustling with people, all seats taken, constant movement on Yunho’s peripheral vision making his stomach sink. They’re sitting in a far corner, mostly camouflaged from the rest of the coffee shop occupants, but still, there’s something about Yeosang’s relaxed tone that feels too cool for the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so loud,” he whispers, cheeks pink as he stirs his latte for the fifth time. Yeosang snorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being a wuss, no one cares about your sexual preferences,” he continues as if he’s telling Yunho about the weather, “the only person that should care is Hongjoong and he’s not here, so why are you having this conversation with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho pauses to consider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to start that conversation with him. Is it too much to ask? Is it too bold? Are we there yet as a couple?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang has a brow raised, but his face is in neutral mode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck am I supposed to know that Yunho?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burying his face in his hands, Yunho groans in emotional distress, resting his weight on the table as he hears the continuous chatter of the busy café.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I really going to have to sit Hongjoong down, look at his face and tell him I want him to fuck me while we both wear skirts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peaks from his fort of shame to find Yeosang still staring at him with that same neutral expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah buddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✦</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t quite place, but when Yunho gets home that evening, after feeling thoroughly humiliated by Yeosang (and also grateful for the encouragement), there’s a shift in the air. The apartment is quiet, but the living room light is on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a soft noise of bare feet hitting the floor and Hongjoong appears in the living room enveloped in a blanket from neck to toes, looking a little disheveled, hair messy and eyes tired, but a soft smile spreads on his lips when he spots Yunho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how was your day?” he says sleepy, coming closer and tucking himself under Yunho’s arm, “I missed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T’was ok,” Yunho hums in response, dropping a sloppy kiss on top of his head, “did you nap?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nods, wrapping his arms around Yunho’s waist. There’s a beat of silence that is not uncomfortable but there’s something off that he still can’t place. Well, it’s now or never.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk about something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong tenses in his hold. It hits him that maybe that particular wording isn’t the most reassuring to bring out of the blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing bad!” Yunho splutters, face burning as he grabs Hongjoong’s cheeks. “Just. A talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That still doesn’t seem to reassure Hongjoong, so Yunho musters as much courage as he can, pulling him by the hand to the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything ok?” Hongjoong eventually asks, voice extra soft, the one he uses to soothe Yunho on more stressful days, “did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me while you wear a skirt,” Yunho says at the speed of light, “and I wear a skirt too.” He covers his mouth with his hands, face beginning to burn extensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong seems surprised, mouth hanging a little loose. His expression morphs slowly from shock, to processing the information and a pink tint eventually spreads over his cheeks as he points to himself. Yunho nods slowly, hands still covering his mouth as they both remain quiet for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong breaks the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna lie, that’s pretty hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✦</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The catalogue is extensive, to the point that Yunho feels exhausted from simply scrolling through pictures. He’s close to throwing the laptop across the room and screaming like an unhinged t-rex, but Hongjoong specifically requested he chose a nice skirt for himself, as a treat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about a pleated one?” Hongjoong points out, mesmerized by the options on the screen, “I think they’d suit you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho groans in response, ready to take anything at this point. That is until he hears the tiny gasped on his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he whines, raising his eyes to find the source of surprise. Oh. It’s a pleated skirt, baby pink, a very subtle plaid pattern on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it baby?” Hongjoong asks, and there’s something husky about his tone that makes the hair on the back of Yunho’s neck stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Hongjoong makes him cum twice by just fingering him, Yunho places the order, a giddy feeling in his gut returning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✦</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing in front of the mirror, it’s impossible to look away. Yunho’s legs are fully exposed, the usual thin layer of hair shaved away, just smooth skin topped over the short pretty pink fabric. He swings lightly from side to side, watching the cute way the pleats move. Hongjoong is sitting behind him, a content smile on his lips as he watches Yunho, the black pleated skirt sitting on his own hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” he mimics Hongjoong’s voice, half jokingly. There’s a heated stare waiting for him when Yunho turns around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” the tone is raspy, quiet and commanding. Yunho’s feet move instantly, sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, legs spread out to each side. It crosses his mind how easy it is to do so in the skirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s hands fall instinctively onto his waits, a grounding hold as he watches Yunho, a dazed, almost comically in love stare on his face. It makes heat pool on his gut. He places his hands on Hongjoong’s face gently, thumbs caressing the soft skin as they stay silent, appreciating each other's company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look really good,” Hongjoong eventually murmurs, breaking the comfortable quiet ambience. Yunho hums in agreement, dropping a quick kiss on Hongjoong’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel great,” he admits, biting his lip as he tries not to grin too wide, “but you could make me feel better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong is faster than him, his tiny frame makes him more agile, at least enough to turn Yunho around, pushing him to lie down on top of the soft sheets. He climbs on top of Yunho, eyes dark and hungry as he pulls the shirt tucked into the pink skirt off, hands running down the bare skin slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re so pretty baby.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho shivers lightly at the soft touch, tingles erupting in every spot Hongjoong touches. He gasps when a hand meets the top of his thigh, under the skirt and just above the end of his underwear. Hongjoong is still looking at him, that same intensity in his eyes. Yunho grabs the top of his shirt, grip sloppy, and pulls him down weakly for a desperate kiss. He complies easily, lips crashing into each other messily, wetly. It sounds obnoxious, the wet glide and teeth crashing, but Yunho is too out of it, too focused on the soft way Hongjoong bites his lip before their tongues meet to care about it. He does, however, stop Hongjoong’s hands from unzipping the skirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” he says, a whine falling from his lips as the hands move to grip his as through the fabric instead. “I want the skirt on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t need to say it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Hongjoong moves to take his own shirt off, a little smug smile blooms in his face when he catches Yunho watching. He drops down a loud kiss on his lips before grasping the top of Yunho’s underwear, pulling it off gently. Raising his legs to ease the process, Yunho watches, bottom lip stuck under his teeth as he feels giddier by the second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how do you wanna do this?” Hongjoong asks nonchalantly as he flicks the underwear over his shoulder, smoothing the pink skirt covering Yunho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me ride you,” he says with ease, unable to stop the grin on his face, “but first, I wanna suck your dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong lets out a surprised noise when Yunho grabs him easily by the waits, pushing him to sit on the side of the bed as he sits next to it, his butt on the floor, between his ankles like an anime girl. He takes Hongjoong’s hand in his, pulling lightly as he silently asks him to stand up. Hongjoong complies, letting the black skirt fall back in place as he smooths it out of instinct. Yunho wets his lips, hands going under Hongjoong’s skirt as he comes in contact with a hard dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a short laugh, followed by a gasp as Yunho grips it with a firm wrist, starting to move slowly as he watches Hongjoong’s eyes close and his mouth open to take short breaths. The moans that follow the increase of strokes fuel him to poke his head under the skirt, feeling a little bold, and putting the tip of the dick in his mouth. Hongjoong’s hands come to hold his head as he whines, pulling at the root of Yunho’s hair when he goes further down the dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hongjoong gasps, hips moving as Yunho grabs his waist and guides him to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds are filthy; fabric rustling, wet gushing and choked moans. Yunho’s cock stirs up, stimulated by them. Hongjoong picks up the pace, chasing his high, but Yunho stops, a string of saliva attaching his lip to the dick, broken by the fabric that covers Hongjoong’s cock when he moves his head away. His boyfriend looks wrecked, face red and breathless. Yunho would laugh, but he feels the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong doesn’t let him think for long, picking him up from the floor and pushing him back onto the bed, ass up. The skirt is flipped and Yunho hears the tell tale pop of the lube bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good baby, so good,” Hongjoong tells him, voice smooth, before Yunho feels a kiss on his lower back. It drives him mad. Two fingers rub gently against his entrance, heavily coated as they spread out the lube carefully. “Talk to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first all he can offer is incoherent noises, a whiny sigh and comically high moan as Hongjoong opens him up with two fingers, massaging his insides thoroughly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good,” Yunho tells him, truthfully. “Gimme another one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong complies easily, digging deeper and pressing in all the places that make his toes curl. He feels restless, his thigh muscles cramping as he tries to move his hips towards Hongjoong and the skirt’s fabric rubs his compressed dick on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shh, be good baby, you’ll get what you want soon,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he promises as he adds another finger, a soft sigh coming out of Yunho’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Yunho whines, hips wiggling more aggressively, “I want you </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong halts his moves, removing his hand and chuckling when Yunho whines louder at the loss of touch. He gives Yunho’s ass a firm slap, sitting against the headboard of the bed, legs spread out, hands on his thighs, tantalizingly playing with the hem of his skirt. Yunho nearly jumps up, moving sloppily on the squishy mattress as he scrambles to climb onto Hongjoong’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flipping the top of the skirt to reveal Hongjoong’s hard dick, Yunho hungrily kneels on top of it, thighs over Hongjoong’s. He lowers himself slowly, stopping to enjoy the feeling of the tip of Hongjoong’s cock rub his entrance. His boyfriend takes the moment to envelop a hand around his meaty thigh, gripping it tight with a satisfied grunt. The other arm wraps itself around Yunho’s waist, holding part of his weight as he continues lowering himself. Hongjoong’s mouth leaves kisses on Yunho’s sweat slicked chest as he bottoms out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho takes a moment to look down, finding the pink skirt covering him and Hongjoong, meshing with the fabric of the black skirt. The sense of secrecy, of not being able to see anything, only feeling it makes him moan out loud, his hands around Hongjoong’s shoulders tighten and he starts moving slowly, hips grinding forward. The drag of the dick inside him mixed with the hold on his thigh, the feel of the fabric rubbing on his crotch and Hongjoong’s sweet whispered encouragements make Yunho’s gut twist and a new type of heat to spread out into his body. He feels pretty, like he’s never felt before. He feels like he deserves to be treated with the utmost care and gentle handling and that he also needs to be wrecked and railed until he’s nothing but tears and bruises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harder,” he begs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong snaps his hips upwards, matching his rhythm to Yunho’s faster paced, borderline desperate grinding. His hands move, grabbing Yunho’s asscheeks, nails digging into the plush skin harshly. Their breaths pick up, the sound of skin hitting skin is sharp and Yunho’s hands on Hongjoong’s shoulder start slipping from the sweat gathered around them. It’s hot, really hot, Yunho feels hazy with the atmosphere around him and the intoxicating feeling of achieving his fantasy. He grabs Hongjoong’s face, pulling his chin upwards and kisses him deeply, tongue buried deep in his mouth as he slows down his pace to feel the slow drag of dick inside him once again. Hongjoong groans into the kiss, gripping Yunho’s ass even tighter as his hips search for a way to push deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘m close</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says, a dazed look on his face when Yunho finally lets him go. Grunting in response, Yunho picks up the pace again, grabbing the top of his skirt and pulling it upwards. Hongjoong’s eyes watch the movement attentively, head lols back as he lets out a throaty moan as he comes inside Yunho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong is pretty when he comes like this, Yunho notes, chest in full view, abdominal tense and neck in full display. Too tempted, Yunho bites the bottom of his neck affectionately, still riding his dick at the same fast pace. Hongjoong whines, starting to feel overstimulated, but he holds Yunho in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty please,” Hongjoong whispers in his ear, “come for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand grips his dick, moving it in time with his own hips. Yunho feels himself get sloppier by the second, crying from all the stimule when he feels himself come all over Hongjoong’s skirt. Feeling boneless, he melts on top of Hongjoong’s lap, curling himself as tiny as he can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My baby,” Hongjoong coos, holding him under his arms, pulling him to a lying position. “You did so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still feeling hazed and dazed, Yunho smiles, hand finding Hongjoong’s, fingers intertwining loosely. Hongjoong brings their hands up, kissing Yunho’s knuckles lovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know I love you?” Yunho says, cheek pressed into Hongjoong’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he states as matter of fact, giggling when Yunho huffs. “I love you too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumbass.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have no excuses, i just think hohong in skirts [windows shutdown noises]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>